


tally marks

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bottom Zack Fair, Copious Amounts of Cum, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Top Cloud Strife, Trans Zack Fair, cumdump zack, cumslut zack, round of applause, strap in babyyyy, we got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloud hasn't heard from Zack all day. Wonder what he could be up to.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	tally marks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans and I use the words cunt and things of that nature for everything below the belt for Zack. Please, if you don't like that don't read. I appreciate y'all stopping by though.
> 
> i banged this out at like 4 AM. i have brain worms :)

Cloud was really only trying to find an empty room to collect his thoughts in, nothing more. Today had his head spinning, and he couldn’t even find Zack to vent to. It left him more than a bit pissed that he’d gone radio silent, and he wasn’t even on a mission. 

Anyways, walking through the halls made the anger abate, but it still was a low simmer. Stupid fucking drill sergeants and squadmates. He can take it, he truly can. Only to a certain point though. 

Passing a few more doors, he picks up the heavy footfalls of someone rounding the corner behind him. A little worried, and more than a little lucky, the door on his right is unlocked. Cloud darts in, and closes the door quietly. Locks it too. He doesn’t scan the room, just keeps an eye on the small one-way window in the door. It’s his squadmates that eventually pass. Well, thank Gaia he got out of the way. He’d be on a fast track to a dishonorable discharge if not. 

He turns around, only to be met with something that knocked his brain flat on its ass. So… this is why Zack hasn’t been available.

He’s bent at the waist over a conference table, ass bare to the world. His cunt is dripping cum onto the floor;  _ There’s so much of it _ . A sharpie is next to him, and on his thigh are 7 tally marks. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. His legs are minutely shaking and he angles his head towards Cloud. He’s got a blindfold on. 

“Are you gonna stand around all day, big boy? My pussy is communal right now.” He spreads his legs a little wider, and weasels a hand to spread his lips open. Cum runs down his fingers as he slips one in. He tracks it falling, and finally notices the puddle of his own and other people’s cum. There’s so much of it. 

Cloud feels  _ stupefied _ and more than a little aroused _.  _ He resigns himself to not speaking a  _ word.  _ Can’t have Zack figuring out he saw all this. They’d be mortified… Well, maybe just himself. He can save himself from that much embarrassment. 

Zack’s fingers rub himself a little harder, and he grinds down on his clit. It’s almost embarrassing how fast his cock hardens. He’s nearly throbbing by the time he walks over behind Zack. His hips are doing twitchy circles as he touches himself, and the longer Cloud goes without doing something the needier he gets. He even  _ whines.  _

“Ple-ase put something in me, baby, I’ve been waiting so long for someone else.” He drags his fingers out of himself and spreads his lips again, presenting himself. He… shouldn’t fuck him… but… he’s right in front of him and he’s so  _ hard _ . It’d be so easy to just unzip his pants and use his hole. He’d… just finger him. To take the edge off. 

Wouldn’t fucking him break some sort of moral friendship code? He’s not all that sure, but it feels like it should. 

Cloud settles one hand on Zack’s hip; He gets an audible sigh of relief for it too. With his other hand, he sinks three fingers inside of his dripping cunt. He’s so loose from being used. It makes him throb. He rubs his walls, all of the cum making it an even easier glide. He’s just full of it, and it oozes around his fingers as he rubs in deeper. Zack’s own hand stops spreading himself, and he starts to slowly rub his clit in rhythm with Cloud. His hips do tight little jerks when Cloud rubs especially hard on his g-spot. He gets a moan, long and drawn out each time he does that. 

“C’mon tough guy, you gotta wanna fill me up. I’ll feel  _ so good.”  _ He pauses when Cloud thrusts his fingers in rather than rubbing him. “Now you’re being rude. Making all the cum fall out. You should definitely make it up to me by filling me up again.” There’s a lilt to the end of his sentence, trying to persuade him. It makes his dick pulse, and he removes the hand on Zack’s hip to palm the tip of his cock. He thrusts his fingers in earnest now, making Zack tighten around his fingers. As he goes harder, he slips his pinky in. His hole still amazingly loose, and his hole  _ squelches  _ around his hand. 

“O-oh, or you could fist me. That’d be nice… I’d have to wait for someone else to fill me.” He sounds so sad, too. Or as sad as he can be around moaning. Cloud palms his dick a little harder and resigns himself to unzipping his pants and pulling himself out. There’s precum on the tip, and holding himself makes him throb. 

He’d make Zack cum, and then use his sloppy hole. He bats aside the fingers rubbing at his clit, and takes over. He won’t fist him, but he’ll be unrelenting enough. He can feel Zack twitch and clench around his hand. Rubbing harder with his other hand, he thrusts faster. Zack pillows his head on his arms, and his breaths are stuttery gasps. “O-oh, I’m cl-ose.” Barely after finishing the word, he clenches around Cloud’s hand and whines high. His hips still and a jet of squirt comes out. It stutters and coats his hand and lower half of his body. Cloud keeps moving, and Zack seems to keep coming. Squirt dripping onto the floor, making a puddle. 

“Pl-ease fuck me. You can’t just leave me hanging, and don’t you wanna put a tally on me?” Cloud removes his hand, and before he can think about it too hard, slides his throbbing cock inside Zack. He tries to muffle his moans, but one slips out. He just feels so  _ good.  _ His hole is so greedy for more, clenching around him when he pulls back. 

He feels like Zack’s earlier words have finally caught up to him. He  _ does  _ want to fill him up again. Wants him to be dripping his own cum. He grasps Zack’s hips and fucks into him. Fast and hard since he’s so wet and sloppy. Zack gasps, and grips onto the edge of the table. 

“If-if you keep fucking me  _ right there _ I’ll make a mess.” If anything, Cloud fucks into him harder. His balls smacking against Zack’s dripping cunt. The noise they’re making is downright filthy. He feels like anyone walking down the hall can hear how hard he’s fucking him. 

He can’t quite stop himself from being a smart ass. Hopefully, after he sees a few more people he’ll forget distinct voices. If he isn’t already at that point. “Then don’t make a mess.” He feels a little smug when Zack whines high in his throat and throbs around his cock. Almost like he’s trying to milk him. 

“But I can’t hold it,” He moans low, “when you’re fucking me right th-ere.” Cloud pulls back until the tip is barely inside him, and thrusts in _hard._ The resulting yelp, clench, and small jet of warmth from his leaky pussy is gratifying. The slap of the skin is just a little bit wetter. 

As he keeps repeating the brutal thrusts, Zack clenches even harder to stop himself from pissing. His sloppy cunt tightening enough to feel like it’s milking him. His cock starts to throb too, but he doesn’t want to  _ finish.  _ Sort of wants to hog his sloppy cunt until Zack can’t walk anymore. Fill him and plug him, so his cum can’t drip out. Fill him  _ enough  _ that his abs aren’t so flat. 

Zack starts helping, slamming himself back on his cock at every thrust. He moans each time, breath stuttering in his throat when he comes close to leaking. Clenches even harder. Cloud slides home inside him again, and Zack clenches and throbs so tight around him that Cloud feels his balls tighten. 

Zack goes tense, and whines. Cunt trying to pull him in and keep him there. His hips stutter tightly and he yelps a bit when he pisses a little. Hot jets spurting onto Cloud. He can hear Zack suck air

in through his teeth. “I didn’t tell you to  _ stop.  _ C’mon keep going until I cry, and then some.” 

Cloud twitches  _ hard _ , and with a few more hard thrusts his comes. His balls tighten up, and while he’s spurting as much come as he can he keeps thrusting in Zack. His cunt unrelenting and rippling around him. He feels some of it squelch out around his cock, and drip down into the puddle between their feet. It feels so  _ good.  _ His pussy full and wet, cock surrounded and squeezed by cum. 

He goes to pull out, but Zack reaches behind him, pulling him flush. “You worked so  _ hard.  _ I don’t want it to go to waste.” There’s an audible pout in his words. Cloud feels himself twitch valiantly inside of him. Seems Zack could feel it too. “... Do you wanna fuck another load inside of me?” He shivers a little. Yes, he does. 

With his other hand, Zack hands him the sharpie. Cloud takes it and adds another to his thigh. 8

people have stumbled upon him and fucked Zack for all he’s worth. Gets the urge to call him a cumslut. That’ll come later when he’s delirious. 

Slowly, Zack starts to circle his hips. His dick starts to recover, hardening inside his sloppy hole. He leans over Zack and places his hands on the table. Slowly fucking himself back to hardness. He can’t wait to fill him again. Bless his short refractory period. 

Quickly, he starts jackhammering into his abused pussy. The slapping wetter than before, and the glide even smoother. Zack seems to hold himself together even less and gets a little bit louder. The delirious begging starts fairly quickly, so do his desperate thrusts back onto his cock. 

Cloud reaches his hand around, and starts rubbing at his clit. Slightly offbeat, making Zack whine and hiss. “Pl-ease, I need more. It isn’t enough.” Cloud angles himself to the place before and Zack goes ramrod straight. Clenching harder than ever before. 

“I-I can’t make a bigger mess.” At that, Cloud sets off to make Zack lose control. It’ll feel so  _ good _ to have him piss, throbbing hard and crying trying to stop himself. He said he doesn’t want to make a mess, but he has no say in the matter. He’s the dirty cumslut waiting and wanting for his hole to be abused. 

“You’re already a mess, you cumslut. If you could see what’s under you…” His balls slapping against his pussy feel so good. They’re wet too from how abysmal Zack has been at controlling himself. He moans long and loud at the name, arching his back too. Squirts onto his dick a little, yelping. 

He almost feels a little silly at the name-calling, but Zack’s reaction wipes it pretty quickly from his mind. 

It’s a little quicker than last time, but Zack comes. Does so explosively. Releases what little he has left and his cunt pulls Cloud in. It drips around his cock, and onto the floor. His hips spasm and he goes boneless on the table. Cloud follows quickly after. 

He gives a few more thrusts and settles himself deep inside his pussy. He groans, his cock pumping cum deep inside. He rocks slowly in and out of Zack, feeling his own come around him and ooze out. Eventually, he stills. This time when he pulls out, Zack doesn’t stop him. Giving a low groan from his chest instead. 

“Thanks.” He slurs from resting on his arms. Cloud sets to cleaning himself up but silently panics over the fact that his hips are soaked and his pants are too. Not to mention he probably reeks of sex. Funnily enough, he could leg it to Zack’s apartment and throw his clothes in his personal washing machine. And if Zack gets back while he’s there, he could just say he was waiting for him. Easy. Sounds like a plan. 

He fastens his clothing and books it. Not offering any goodbye. Here’s to hoping he won’t piece anything together when he’s done. He’d much rather have this fall into obscurity. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE. i have actual cute stuff in store anyways thanks for reading i appreciate it very much :)


End file.
